Interesting Wiki Chats
Feel Free to post any interesting talks you may have in the Wiki Chat here. Stereotypes 7:21 Pen Par THAT'S IT! IF SCORCHED AND BIS DON'T GET ON... 7:22 Legless562 what is?! 7:22 Pen Par WITHIN THE NEXT FEW HOURS! THEY GET BLOWN UP! -.- Stupid time differences. >_> 7:22 Legless562 or we could send in Teran 7:22 R.Glock ... pen 7:22 Legless562 i unfroze Rp i can unfreeze teran 7:22 R.Glock stop being middle eastern stereotype 7:22 Pen Par Teran is already unfrozen =O 7:22 R.Glock "IF I DON'T GET WHAT I WANT, THEY BLOW UP" 7:23 Pen Par Glock, as far as I'm concerned... IDC. If it feels you any better, I'll send killer droids After 'em. 7:23 R.Glock well that's not a stereotype. Chip and Chicks 7:51 Scorched000 on this day when CHip sang everyone was speechless and pen par joined and rejoined many times 7:54 E Chip Lol Bismarck I has joined the chat. 7:55 Legless562 and bis came 7:55 E Chip I'm done btw, let's just clean up some of those typos 7:55 Legless562 he saw 7:55 Scorched000 hey bis 7:55 Bismarck I http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=D8bCuNiJ-NIery well 7:55 Legless562 then he fucked off again 7:55 Scorched000 I will clean up all types typos 7:55 E Chip He saw, he smelled, and he ate. 7:55 Bismarck I i hit cntrl v 7:55 Legless562 he saw 7:55 Bismarck I on accident lol 7:55 Legless562 he stalked he got his cock out the girl ran off he failed 7:55 Bismarck I my dick is a chick magnet 7:55 Legless562 yeah of the baby chicken variety 7:56 R.Glock BIS IS A CHICKEN PAEDO 7:56 Scorched000 rglock is racist! 7:56 Bismarck I gives new meaning to choking the chicken Rape Forum Lord Problem: 'Legless: Why do you have so much land, on three different continents? You have to much.' Solution: Invade Casponia, defeat them utterly in war, and then you get their land! Potential Issues: You're going to get raped by Avalon, The Vasari Empire, Daemonica and Casponia itself. 11:37 Pen Par LOL yeah, you were like, "I need to take care of some... loose ends! <_< >_>" LOL at that Forum Yes, it's HFPE 11:38 Forum Lord =D 11:38 Legless562 lol 11:38 Pen Par I generally prefer not to rape people. Too many problems with the police. =/ 11:38 Forum Lord I AM the police. 11:38 Legless562 i wonder how bis avoids the police then... 11:38 Forum Lord And I'm... always watching. 11:38 Pen Par Oh okay, NP then. 11:39 Forum Lord Sometimes I even... join in. 11:39 Pen Par Leg, his FB pic is of a duck. 11:39 Forum Lord *Winks* 11:39 Pen Par You were saying? Pen's Internet Connection Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. R.Glock has left the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat. Pen Par has joined the chat. Pen Par has left the chat Teran and Omni The Omni1 has joined the chat. 6:18 Rpvictor Worst idea of all time. 6:18 Jamie Tate lol 6:18 Legless562 FUCK 6:18 Jamie Tate yeah 6:18 Legless562 OMNI ARRIVES 6:18 Pen Par OH WAWO! 6:18 Jamie Tate pretty bad idea. 6:18 Pen Par THAT PROVES! 6:18 Jamie Tate need the collosi 6:18 The Omni1 A WILD OMNI APPEARED! 6:18 Pen Par THAT DEFINITELY PROVES IT! 6:18 Jamie Tate and teh st00f 6:18 Legless562 OH MOTHER OF GOD WHY! 6:18 Pen Par OMNI! 6:18 Legless562 REPENT REPENT THE END IS NIGH 6:18 The Omni1 OH MY GOD 6:18 Volcano1qaz Omni likes animals. 6:18 Rpvictor Yeah... 6:18 Volcano1qaz >_> 6:18 The Omni1 YOU HAVE BROKEN CAPS LOCK KEYS TOO 6:18 Volcano1qaz In a bad wway. >_> 6:19 Pen Par LEAVE THE CHAT! RETREAT! 6:19 Legless562 SHACKLE THE BUNKER DOORS 6:19 The Omni1 GTFO 6:19 Jamie Tate OMNI GET OUT 6:19 Rpvictor I now have a unit-matchup quick reference sheet which I need to try out. OMNI 6:19 Jamie Tate OMNI OUT 6:19 Rpvictor NOBODY LOVES YOU 6:19 The Omni1 U MAD 6:19 Legless562 GET THE FUCK OUT 6:19 The Omni1 SHUT THE FUCK UP 6:19 Pen Par YES ME MAD! 6:19 Jamie Tate OMNI GET UR FACE OUT OF MY FUCKING GROIN YOU FUCKING FAGGOT 6:19 The Omni1 FAGGOT 6:19 Jamie Tate SUCK MY BALLS YOU PIECE OF SHIT LIAR 6:19 Pen Par =O 6:19 The Omni1 WHORE 6:19 Jamie Tate NIGGER FAGGOT 6:19 Volcano1qaz >_> 6:19 Jamie Tate EAT MY HSIT 6:19 The Omni1 COCKSUCKER 6:19 Jamie Tate SHIT Rpvictor,Jamie Tate has made $2 a chat moderator. 6:19 Jamie Tate I WILL GIVE YOU A CLEVELAND STEAMER 6:19 The Omni1 .... 6:19 Pen Par WUAT?! 6:19 Volcano1qaz Can we all just stop cursing? 6:19 Rpvictor No, not wuat. 6:19 Volcano1qaz >_> 6:19 The Omni1 HELL NO 6:19 Rpvictor He's not even here. 6:20 Jamie Tate i will give you 6:20 Pen Par Who's wuat? 6:20 Jamie Tate A FUCKING CLEVELAND STEAMER. WuatduhF i play SC2 with him 6:20 The Omni1 ... 6:20 Jamie Tate all the time 6:20 Pen Par Oh wow... Category:Meta-Articles